Inesperado
by Valkiria Thrud
Summary: Sasuke decide volver a la aldea después de asesinar a Itachi. Allí decide busacar esposa. OneShort.


**N/A: **Hola, aqui vengo con un Oneshort, que tengo desde hace mucho y ya me habia olvidado de el. Lo encontre entre tanto archivos, lo lei y lo edite para subirlo, espero que les guste.

* * *

**Inesperado**

Por _Valkira Thrud_

* * *

Después de cinco largos años, por fin había logrado su objetivo, mató a su hermano, lo cual significaba que debía seguir con su segundo objetivo. Restablecer el clan Uchiha. Para esa tarea, necesitaba una mujer fuerte y saludable.

Su compañera de equipo, Karin, fue descartada de inmediato, es verdad que ella posee una habilidad útil, sin embargo eso no era lo que él queria. La mujer que él queria, debía heredar fortaleza y salud a sus futuros hijos.

Tomó una decisión, volvería a Konoha y ahí buscaría a la mujer que cumpliera con sus expectativas. Después de todo no debía ser tan difícil.

* * *

-¿Así que quieres volver a la aldea, para buscar esposa?- la mujer rubia frente a él, cuestionaba con incredulidad, y no la culpaba, salió de la aldea sin consentimiento de ella, y luego trato de matar a la persona más preciada por ella, dos veces.

Si que había tenido suerte que la Hokage no le hubiese matado en el momento en que entro en la oficina, atado con esposas limitadoras de chakra, junto con un escuadrón de ANBU alertas ante un posible intento de escape. Podía ver claramente la ira reflejándose en los ojos de la mujer rubia, eso le intimidaba un poco, aunque no lo admitiría.

-Si. Pero no espero ser perdonado por mis actos pasados. Solo quiero establecerme, eso es todo.- respondió el moreno con decisión.

Tsunade exhalo ruidosamente, se frotó las sienes para evitar un posible dolor de cabeza, luego prosiguió.

-Esta bien. Esto solo lo acepto para evitar una confrontación con el Concejo. Te será asignado un escuadrón ANBU, que te vigilara durante las veinticuatro horas, mientras, un ninja, preferiblemente un Jounin, te llevara a tu nuevo apartamento- se podía palpar la renuencia de aceptar en sus palabras.

-¿Quién?- trato de evitar que la curiosidad se filtrara en sus palabras.

-Kakashi.- había un cierto toque de humor en sus palabras, pero él no encontró diversión en ello, tal vez eso no era lo divertido.

Ciertamente no le sorprendía que su antiguo sensei fuera quien lo vigilaría, lo más lógico seria pensar que las personas adecuadas para el trabajo, serian sus antiguos compañeros de equipo, Naruto y Sakura, o su ex-sensei.

-¿A quién has considerado para procrear?- la voz de Tsunade le trajo de regreso a la realidad.

-Debe ser una Kunoichi capaz, saludable y sobre todo fuerte.- su voz expresaba poco interés.

Eso definitivamente no debió haberle agradado a Tsunade, su rostro se había vuelto pálido un poco, parecía estar pensando en algo muy importante, ya que su rostro adquirió un semblante pensativo, luego una pequeña sonrisa malvada se curveo en sus labios, luego paso a ser una mueca de desagrado.

-Esta bien, elige a quien mejor te parezca, Uchiha.- la rubia parecía más tranquila, puso sus codos sobre el escritorio frente a ella y entrelazo los dedos para después recargar su barbilla en ellos. Aquella pequeña sonrisa malvada se reflejaba en sus ojos.

* * *

Ahora se encontraba de camino a su nuevo departamento, realmente debería considerarse afortunado, había logrado evitar pisar la cárcel, pero sabía que de depender únicamente de la Hokage, hubiera sido el primer lugar al que iría a parar siendo arrastrado a ese lugar, aun cuando él estuviese allí por voluntad propia.

Miro la espalda de su ex-sensei que caminaba frente a él, como siempre, Kakashi se encontraba caminando con su librito "educativo". A veces algunas cosas no cambian. Y Sasuke realmente esperaba que fuera así.

-Algunas cosas han cambiado por aquí durante tu ausencia, Sasuke.- habló Kakashi sin apartar su ojo de su lectura "ilustrativa", inconscientemente contradiciendo los pensamientos del moreno.

-¿Qué cosas?- Sasuke intento cubrir su curiosidad con la excusa de hacer conversación.

-Bueno...- el Jounin vacilo un poco, pero después hablo, curiosamente con un tono muy parecido al que utilizó la Hokage cuando hablo con ella. -Será mejor que lo descubras por ti mismo.- fue todo lo que dijo, sin que el humor abandonara su voz, como si digiera "yo sé algo que tú no".

Sasuke arqueó una ceja en confusión, parecía que algo estaba pasando, algo que debía ser importante como para que dos personas se comportaran así. Queria preguntar más, sin embargo, sabía que su ex-sensei no le diría nada, así que se resigno a esperar descubrir lo que era tan divertido.

Llegaron al departamento que le fue ¿regalado, prestado, rentado? no sabia muy bien en que términos le fue dado, pero no le importo. Al entrar, se complació al observar que disponía de todo lo que fuese necesario, había una sala, cocina, una habitación, un baño, etc. lo indispensable.

-Deberías comenzar con tu búsqueda. Todas las kunoichis que conocías ya no están disponibles, ciertamente no se han casado, pero tienen quien vele por ellas.- Kakashi se encontraba hablándole sentado desde uno de los sillones, leyendo tranquilamente.-Ahora Sakura se encuentra saliendo con Neji, Ino con Sai, Hinata con Kiba y Tenten con Lee. Así que no veo mucho de donde puedas escoger, si pensabas en alguna de ellas.

-Creí que Naruto amaba a Sakura.- respondió Sasuke sin pensar.

-Bueno, solo digamos que Naruto se dio cuenta que Sakura no era su tipo.- respondió con esa misma sonrisa, que indicaba que ocultaba algo.

Nuevamente la curiosidad de Sasuke salió a flote, estaba comenzando a molestarle su falta de autocontrol, pero bueno, un poco de curiosidad no hacia daño en este momento, pero su orgullo le impidió hacer la pregunta, por más que quisiera no la haría.

-Se ha dado cuenta que le gustan los chicos.- continuo Kakashi distraídamente después de un momento de silencio.

Adiós a su autocontrol, la cara de Sasuke era digna de una fotografía para recordar el momento, porque ciertamente seria imposible verle así nuevamente.

* * *

Nuevamente se encontraba en la oficina de la rubia Hokage, estaba allí para discutir la forma en que estaría pagando su condena por haber desertado. Claramente se podía ver en su rostro, que la noche anterior no había conciliado el sueño, ¿Por qué? bueno, el culpable de eso era Naruto.

Antes de volver a la aldea, había estado pensando en el rubio con regularidad, hasta que una noche se encontró soñando con haberle besado con una pasión y necesidad que nunca antes había sentido, se dio cuenta de que guardaba sentimientos para el ojiazul, sin embargo no tenia la intención de confesarle sus sentimientos. Había decidido seguir con su objetivo principal de revivir el clan, y sabia perfectamente que con él no lo conseguiría, obviamente los hombres no se pueden reproducir con hombres, así que eso esfumaba todo deseo de formar una familia con él.

Pero eso no fue lo que le desvelo la noche anterior, no, fue el hecho de pensar en Naruto saliendo con otros hombres lo que le perturbo. A él le gusta Naruto, que es un hombre, pero eso no quiere decir que porque le guste él, ahora sea homosexual, simplemente le gustaba un hombre en especifico. Porque ese dilema le había confundido demasiado y le hizo pensar hasta romperse la cabeza de tanto pensar. Había observado a todos los hombres que se encontraba en su camino, algunos bien parecidos y otros no, porque como hombre, él tambien sabia ver quien estaba bien dotado y quien no, pero eso no quería decir que ahora le gustasen esos hombres; tan solo pensar salir con uno de esos hombres en plan romántico le desagradaba, lo cual indicaba claramente que no se sentia físicamente atraído por los hombre y por lo tanto NO era homosexual.

Pero con Naruto era diferente, tal vez porque con él existía amor, porque uno no se enamora del físico, sino de los sentimientos del otro. Ese fue el final de su conclusión cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorado del revoltoso rubio.

Y hablando de Naruto, tenia curiosidad por saber en dónde se encontraba, se preguntaba si él ya sabía de su regreso a la aldea; probablemente no, de ser así, ya lo tendría encima reprochándole por haberse ido, diciéndole que no le dejaría ir de nuevo, así como lo dijo en su ultimo encuentro.

-¿Dónde se encuentra, Naruto?- cuestiono sin pensar, había olvidado su orgullo en algún rincón de su mente por tanto pensar en el rubio.

Tsunade arqueó una ceja, confundida por el deslizamiento de la usual fachada indiferente que caracteriza al Uchiha, luego, una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios.

-Naruto se encuentra en una misión, se supone que hoy por la tarde regresa.- su sonrisa no abandono su rostro en ningún momento. Sasuke se pregunto si ella y Kakashi se habían confabulado para acabar con el poco autocontrol que quedaba en él, porque estaba seguro que esperaban que ocurriera algo que le conmocionara tanto como para que su rostro se distorsionara en una mueca de perplejidad y sorpresa tal, que no seria capaz de volver a su semblante serio e impasible.

Después de recibir el comunicado de su sentencia, que duro demasiado, convenientemente hasta la tarde, le indicó el día en que comenzaría su castigo, el cual consistía en servicio a la aldea, misiones de rango D sin pago durante el tiempo que la Hokage crea prudente. Sasuke salio de la oficina y de la torre, en busca de comida.

Repentinamente se sintió nostálgico y se dirigió al Ichiraku Ramen por una buen tazón de ramen, aunque no le gustase mucho, le recordaba al rubio hiperactivo, y recordó que hoy por la tarde llegaría. Seguramente ir a comer ramen sería lo primero que haría al llegar a la aldea.

* * *

-¡Un tazón de miso ramen!- exclamo Naruto sentándose en uno de los bancos, sin percatarse de la persona que se encontraba en el lugar.

-Es bueno ver que ya hayas regresado, Naruto.- hablo Teuchi contento de tener a su mejor cliente.

-Si, es bueno regresar, fue una larga misión, pero por suerte ya termino y ahora puedo degustar nuevamente el delicioso ramen que preparas.- su humor era el de siempre.

Teuchi se dispuso a preparar la orden de ramen sin prestar atención al otro cliente. Sasuke había dejado de comer en cuanto escucho al viejo nombrar a Naruto, y no solo eso, entro en estado de Shock al escuchar la voz que supuestamente era de Naruto. Una voz claramente femenina fue lo que escucho, tuvo miedo de girar su cabeza y ver si realmente se trataba de Naruto, por lo que escondió su rostro evitando verle.

Probablemente se trataba de una coincidencia, tal vez era solo una chica que casualmente tenia el mismo nombre que él idiota. Pero no podía ser coincidencia que su forma de hablar tan enérgico fuera a ser el mismo, además que el chakra era el mismo.

-¿S-Sasuke?- la voz femenina llamo desde su lado izquierdo. Ahora que la escuchaba bien, su voz era parecida a la de Naruto, solo que más suave y delicada.

Lentamente giro su rostro para encararla y comprobar que esa chica era Naruto. Tenia el cabello largo, atado en una cola alta, su hitai-ate descansaba en su frente, las mismas marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, los mismos ojos azules. Sus ojos viajaron hasta su torso, donde obviamente se encontraban dos pechos femeninos; la analizó detenidamente, no había duda, la mujer frente a él era Naruto ¿Mujer?

Rápidamente, activo su Sharingan, con la esperanza de que lo que estaba ante él, fuera un genjutsu, porque conociendo al rubio, las bromas eran algo de lo cual disfrutaba hacer. Pero su asombro creció al ver que no era un genjutsu.

Entonces recordó lo que le dijo Kakashi "Bueno, solo digamos que Naruto se dio cuenta que Sakura no era su tipo." "Se ha dado cuenta que le gustan los chicos" esas fueron las palabras del Jounin, tambien explicaban el comportamiento de Kakashi y Tsunade, al parecer los dos reían por imaginar la cara que pondría él al ver a un Naruto femenino. Por el estado en que se encontraba, no pudo más que expresar confusión.

-¿Qué significa esto?- fue lo único que logro articular.

La mirada de la rubia se volvió tímida, y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, haciéndola parecer tierna.

-Bueno... Yo también me sorprendí con el cambio. Al parecer siempre he sido una chica.- explicó como si eso fuera tan sencillo de entender.

-Quieres explicarte mejor.- dijo sin apartar su negra mirada de la azulina de ella, esos ojos le atraían a perderse en las profundidades de un vasto mar.

-En el momento en que fue sellado el Kyuubi en mí, mi padre puso un sello que encubría mi verdadero genero haciéndome parecer un hombre. El sello se disolvió hace un año. Me asuste mucho al despertar una mañana y descubrir mi nueva apariencia y...- Sasuke ya no escucho el parloteo de Naruto, y se olvido del hecho de que ella había dicho que su padre fue el que sello al demonio en ella, que significaba que el Yondaime Hokage era su padre, eso se lo preguntaría en otro momento. Ahora solo queria observarla.

Ahora su dilema estaba resuelto. Naruto en realidad era mujer, lo que significaba que no estaba enamorado de un hombre, por lo que su ánimo se elevo al darse cuenta de que con ella podría formar una familia.

-Aquí esta tú orden, Naruto.- Teuchi interrumpió el parloteo de Naruto, poniendo el tazón de ramen frente a ella.

-¡Oh si! ¡Esto se ve delicioso!- tomó los palillos y empezó a comer sin demorarse.

A pesar de ser una chica ahora, nada ha cambiado en Naruto, pensó Sasuke. Solo cambio en el exterior, lo cual era un gran alivio para él.

Después de cinco tazones de ramen vacíos, Naruto estuvo satisfecha. Pago al dueño del local y salio junto a Sasuke.

* * *

-¿Por qué volviste, Sasuke-teme?- la pregunta fue expresada con felicidad aparente.

Esta era su oportunidad para decirle, proponerle el que sea su esposa, y rogar porque ella aceptara.

-Necesito encontrar una esposa para renacer el clan Uchiha.- la respuesta no pudo ser más obvia.

-¿Y ya tienes en mente una?- su voz había decaído, se notaba su esfuerzo para mantener la alegría.

Sasuke no paso desapercibido su repentino cambio, detuvo su andar y se paro en frente de ella. Naruto se sorprendió por la repentina acción del moreno, tenerlo tan cerca hizo que sus mejillas adquirieran un notorio color rosado. Sasuke sonrió para sus adentros, provocar tal reacción en Naruto era una buena señal y le infundió el valor que necesitaba para hacerle su propuesta.

-Quiero que seas tú.

Las palabras de Sasuke causaron que el sonrojo anterior en Naruto, aumentara de intensidad. Había confusión en sus ojos, parecían pasar destellos de felicidad tristeza y viceversa. Tomó su babilla sorprendiéndose a si mismo por su audacia, y acerco su rostro para quedar a escasos centímetros de su boca.

-Siempre me has gustado, incluso cuando eras un hombre.- fue todo lo que dijo, y acabo con la distancia que los separaba. Sus labios eran suaves, parecían estar hechos para él. Se alegro de no sentir renuencia en Naruto al ser besada por él, al contrario, ella correspondía al beso con el mismo entusiasmo que marcaba él. Tenía suerte de que la calle en la que se encontraba se encontrara desierta, haciendo ese momento más íntimo para ellos.

Después de que el aire se volvió necesario, ambos se separaron, recargando la frente en la del otro sin abrir los ojos.

-Tú siempre me has gustado Sasuke.- respondió Naruto sin abrir aun los ojos.

Los dos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo. En los ojos de ambos se podía ver felicidad, se besaron una vez más y siguieron caminando ahora tomados de las manos.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que le haya gustado. El título no lo habia puesto cuando lo escribi, y como ya ni me acordaba de lo que trataba, al descubrir el final lo decidí. Al final fue un SasuxFemNaru. No especifique la pareja ya que principalmente se trata de Sasuke. Creo que me salio muy OoC, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo.

Es la primera vez que escribo algo centrandome en ese personaje, porque solo me gusta en los fic, en el manga y anime lo detesto, y simpre lo llamo "emo vengador" o Sasukemo".

Espero sus reviews.


End file.
